


i'm down on my knees (just like a prayer)

by trash_fic_witch (makeup_goblin)



Series: God's Not Dead (Because I'm Him) [2]
Category: God's Not Dead (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cum Eating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Frottage, Humiliation kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Filming, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, cumming in pants, foot job, foot job?, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeup_goblin/pseuds/trash_fic_witch
Summary: Josh only needs a B in his philosophy class to keep his scholarship. Professor Radisson offers some extra credit work to help bring up his average.It ends up mutually beneficial for everyone involved.Oneshot
Relationships: Jeffrey Radisson/Josh Wheaton
Series: God's Not Dead (Because I'm Him) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384012
Kudos: 2





	i'm down on my knees (just like a prayer)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY PSA If you are a young college student in a situation like this, get the fuck out and find someone else! You'll be ok; don't trade sexual favors with someone in an authority position above you!  
> Pretty dub-con so take care before you read!

Josh stood in front of the imposing oak door deep within the stately halls of the humanities building. Pure desperation is what brought him to this point even as what was left of his pride filled him with shame. Eyeing the schedule posted outside one last time, Josh raised his fist to knock. There was a moment of silence before a distracted voice called for him to enter.

Professor Radisson was engrossed with something on his desktop computer and only flicked his gaze over to the door, and Josh, for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen. Josh awkwardly took a step further inside the office letting the door stand open behind him. Professor Radisson had the fluorescent lights off but the curtains had been drawn back to allow natural light to pour in from behind him. The effect was quiet, intimate, and intimidating. This was ruined when the professor signed loudly and irritably glanced up. Josh swallowed; the message was quite clear “Great. What now?”

“Good afternoon, professor. Is it ok if we talk for a bit?” Josh asked, biting back his trepidation.

Radisson’s eyebrows shot up in astonishment, before relaxing back to a more neutral façade.

“Of course, Mr. Wheaton, take a seat.”

Josh hesitantly came closer to the desk in the middle of the room; the wall space was mostly taken up by bookshelves filled with a range of books from classic treaties to one novel alarmingly titled “Aborting God.” There was a moment of tension as both student and teacher sat silently and stared at one another. 

“It appears you have an interesting interpretation of ‘talking,’ Mr. Wheaton. Is there anything, in particular, you needed to speak to me about?” Radisson remarked dryly.

“It’s about my grade,” Josh blurted, “I came to ask if you had any extra credit opportunities.”

Again, Radisson’s eyebrows climbed upwards as he swung his attention back to his computer and began typing away.

“Well, are you in danger of failing? I can’t imagine so, you’ve been prepared for every presentation so far…” Professor Radisson blinked a few times as he pulled up his grade book, “Mr. Wheaton, you have a 77 in the class despite everything.”

Josh nodded once, “Yes, I know, but I have a scholarship that requires a specific GPA and I need at least a B in this class to manage that.”

  
  


When the professor’s gaze slid away from the screen to Josh, it had a distinctly slimier quality that made Josh’s gut clench. There was a pregnant pause before Radisson carefully responded.

“Why not ask one of your other professors? Surely there’s one that’s much less… embarrassing. Or did they tell you that, as an elective course, it would be easier to convince me?”

Josh flushed and dropped his eyes, unsure how to respond. The silence that followed his question was enough of an answer. Radisson’s expression immediately soured and he let out an irritated huff.

“Of course. Lack of basic respect for my discipline aside… I don’t give out extra credit, especially not to students one on one. That’s blatant favoritism, Mr. Wheaton.”

Josh flinched slightly but sat up straighter in his chair. He had prepared a small speech in case he faced such resistance, but Radisson cut across whatever he had been planning to say.

“You already know what you need to do to improve your grade, Mr. Wheaton.”

For a moment, Josh was confused before horror struck him like lightning.

“I am not writing ‘God is Dead’ on a piece of paper. I already told you that!”

Professor Radisson sat back in his chair, holding his hands out in a ‘what can you do’ gesture, and smiled blithely. 

“Well, there is an essay option that could get you two extra points added to your grade. It only brings you up to a 79, but I would say it’s better than nothing.”

Josh barely restrained his boiling anger and took a deep breath.

“I’ll do the essay, but… Are you sure you have no other extra credit options? Don’t these past few debates count for anything?”

Again an eerie pause filled the room as the slimy look returned to the professor’s face.

“As much as you’ve been a pain in the ass this semester… You have to understand, Mr. Wheaton, my hands are tied in these matters. If word gets out that I hand extra credit out to any student that asks, the delicate balance of my classroom environment could be toppled.”

“I would never break someone’s trust like that. I’m not a gossip!”

“While that might be true, what would happen if next semester some other little Christian freshman is crying about the big bad atheist professor? Would you really be able to stop yourself from confiding in them about your little extra credit crusade?”

Josh’s silence was a much louder admission than anything else he had said.

“I thought as much. Although, there might be a way for you to convince me…”

Josh leaned forward excitedly as determination filled his heart and nodded encouragingly. Radisson looked a little too pleased with himself. 

“Mr. Wheaton, I feel like we started off on the wrong foot, but I think I would be willing to make an exception… in exchange for a favor, of course. What’s a little tribulation before some mercy, after all?”

Josh ignored the jab. “A favor? What do you mean?”

Radisson threaded his fingers together in a thoughtful pose.

“I mean what it sounds like, an exchange of some sort. Since you’re clearly not satisfied doing this by the book; you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. Quid pro quo.”

“What could I possibly offer you?” Josh lamented, “I’m just a college student.”

“Don’t play stupid, Mr. Wheaton. You know exactly what you could offer me.”

Another terrible lightning strike of realization struck Josh a second time. It felt like his face was on fire and he was vaguely nauseated and dizzy. Surely Professor Radisson couldn’t be asking something like that? As much as he hated to admit it, Josh knew exactly what kind of ‘favor’ was being insinuated here.

“You couldn’t possibly want that from me!”

“You have no idea,” Professor Radisson licked his upper lip.

Josh recoiled, “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.”

“What if I report you?”

“Right now? It’s my word against yours and unfortunately for you, you have more of a motive for blackmail. I also have to wonder how much of this conversation you would like to repeat.”

Josh’s stomach gave a lurch again. He felt like he was grasping at straws, but the desperation about his scholarship crawled bitterly back up his throat. Could he really do something like… that? For a grade? Radisson continued to watch him as Josh struggled through every conflicting emotion and moral fiber in his body. Josh needed this extra credit. Without his scholarship he would have to drop out; without a degree, he would be stuck back in his hometown. He had, in fact, gone to his other professors to see if they had any extra credit options as well and was left wanting. Not only that but every professor he had spoken with had reassured him that Professor Radisson would have the ability to help him. Josh felt foolish for ever thinking that Professor Radisson would be forgiving or merciful.

Before he could reflect on it any more, Professor Radisson spoke, “How much does your education mean to you, Mr. Wheaton? I can’t make you stay against your will.”

Josh flinched again before his shoulders curled forward dejectedly; the atmosphere of the room changed dramatically at his surrender. Professor Radisson hummed in amusement.

“Go close the door.”

It was a simple statement; one that he could use as an out. Radisson hadn’t moved an inch during Josh’s internal struggle, but his eyes burned with a barely concealed hunger. Every step towards the office door was like another step towards the gallows. Josh could feel a foggy numbness crawl across his body as he placed his hand on the doorknob and desperately tried to empty his mind. 

“Now lock it.”

There was a tiny click as the door was closed and locked. Josh froze facing the door, somehow even more terrified to turn around. There was a warmth building in his abdomen and he could feel a flush rushing up to his cheeks with each short, snapped command.

“Come here.”

Turning to look, Josh once again took in the claustrophobic office space and the man behind the desk. Professor Radisson was no longer doing anything to mask his sadistic glee and Josh felt his stomach tighten in response. The professor had turned to the side and was pointing directly in front of himself. Once there, Josh stood awkwardly as he stared down at the seated man in front of him. Professor Radisson’s smile was absolutely predatory as he snapped his fingers once and sharply pointed downwards in front of him like he was scolding a disobedient dog. The message was clear; Josh sank to his knees in mortification.

“I’m sure you’ve practiced kneeling for extended periods like a good little church boy, so this shouldn’t be too difficult for you.”

Josh couldn’t stop himself from glaring up hatefully even as the flush in his face spread to his entire body. The whole situation was crudely eroding away anything left of Josh’s pride and leaving behind a building sense of humiliation that set his insides on fire. Professor Radisson tsked, slouched in his chair, and pointedly spread his legs.

“Now, now, it’s not my grade on the line, is it?”

From his new vantage point, Josh focused on some of the smaller details about the professor that he had missed beforehand. He wasn’t wearing his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The overall effect made him look much more alluring than he had any right to be. The only surprising part of his appearance was that he had apparently kicked off his shoes at some point and the only thing covering his feet was a pair of black socks. Trying to reorder his thoughts into something more meaningful than paying attention to socks, Josh found himself at a loss again. He understood the implication of what he needed to do but was suddenly struck with the realization that he didn’t actually know how to do any of it. He hadn’t even looked at his own erection all that much in his life, much less that of another man. Hopefully glancing to Radisson for any further instruction was fruitless as the professor seemed to enjoy his embarrassment and confusion more than actually getting on with this sordid exchange.

Steeling his nerves, Josh sat up a little straighter and began to undo the belt buckle of Professor Radisson’s dark grey slacks. As Josh opened up the zipper he paused again uncertainly before unceremoniously pulling Radisson’s underwear away from his partially interested erection. Dumbfounded, Josh placed his hand at the base and gave an experimental tug. Radisson suddenly hissed through his teeth and grabbed the wrist of Josh’s offending hand tightly in his fist. Josh looked up in alarm as the atmosphere of patience evaporated from Professor Radisson as he sneered down.

“A dry handjob, or any handjob for that matter, will not be how you earn your extra credit, Mr. Wheaton. Use your mouth or stop wasting my time.”

For one terrible minute, Josh felt the hot press of tears against his eyelids and a hot throb in his cock from the words. Meekly he leaned forward and accepted the partially limp flesh into his mouth. Josh almost wished that the professor would grip his arm tighter, enough to leave a bruise, and show him how to do this. As if partially reading his mind, Professor Radisson placed the hand still in his grip down on his spread thigh and tapped the side of Josh’s cheek.

“Careful with those teeth now, and try using a little of that feisty tongue of yours while you suck.”

Josh felt a bright, new flush of embarrassment and relief bubble up in him simultaneously. He felt aroused by the implication that Professor Radisson must have thought about a situation with his ‘feisty tongue’ beforehand while also feeling embarrassed by how relieved he felt that the professor had decided to take pity on him and give out commands. Josh kept his eyes squeezed shut as he bobbed his head mostly because he didn’t know where to look if he kept them open. Sensing an opportunity, Professor Radisson carefully slipped his phone from off of his desk and started recording. The way Josh’s face was scrunched in disgust, but so clearly trying to please made Radisson’s blood pressure pick up and he absent-mindedly undid the first two buttons of his shirt.

With every quiet, shallow puff of breath from the professor, Josh could feel his body fully reacting, to his absolute mortification. Nothing about this situation should be appealing in any way to him, but as the cock in his mouth grew harder and larger he could feel his pants gather tighter and tighter across his groin. Everything about what he was currently doing was wrong on so many levels, both ethically and spiritually, but the mere fact it was so forbidden had sharp spikes of arousal zipping along his spine. With the hand not desperately clutching at Radisson’s thigh, Josh carefully pressed the palm of his hand down onto his own burning need and groaned low in his throat at the brief relief it brought. The muscles in Radisson’s thigh tensed as he felt the tiny vibrations emerge and his hips suddenly jerked forward in response. Josh choked a little, felt himself grow even harder, and groaned once again.

'Holy shit, I guess I’m not the only one that was looking forward to this,' Radisson thought frantically and angled the camera to capture the almost crushing press of Josh’s hand against himself. Josh had evidently found a rhythm that worked to keep his mouth moving while also allowing him to rub against his hand. Radisson moaned lowly at the sight and moved his foot press up against the budge between Josh’s thighs, knocking Josh’s hand away. Josh pulled off of Radisson with a gasp as he rocked forward into the contact. 

“Are you enjoying this? What a filthy little slut you are, imagine what the good, godly people at your church would say if they could see you now.”

Josh could only shake his head mutely as he fought once again against the shame bringing a well of tears to his eyes and blood to his cock. Radisson reached forward with his free hand to grab a fistful of Josh’s hair and brought him back to heel.

“What a pretty sight you make with my cock in your mouth. Fuck, it’s like you were made for it.”

Radisson kept his hand on the back of Josh’s head as he took over the pace of things, guiding Josh into whatever tempo and rhythm suited his desires. Saliva ran down Josh’s chin as tears finally slipped their way out of the corners of his eyes and down his ruddy cheeks. Professor Radisson cursed and continued to rain filthy praises down on him all the while Josh pressed desperately against whatever friction he could find against Radisson’s foot, whimpering high in his throat.

“That’s it, that’s it now. What a good little cocksucker you are.”

  
  


Josh moaned and choked pitifully as the cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat for a brief moment. He could feel the spit, snot, and tears on his face and the uncomfortable pinch of his trousers as the inevitable tip into climax rushed at him. He had forgotten about his grade and the exact reason he was currently kneeling on the ground covered in his own body fluids. All that mattered was the hot, silky cock that pushed heavily into his mouth and the agonizing pressure on his erection that was too much and not enough at the same time. Josh felt light-headed from lack of oxygen as his mouth was full and his nose was clogged. It fed into a feeling of being almost deliriously drunk on pleasure. It wasn’t until the massaging pressure on his dick pressed just right that Josh pulled back with a wet gasp and came violently in his pants.

Josh was almost bowed backward in complete bliss as painful ecstasy ravaged his body. Radisson too was caught up in the moment as his hand moved in a blur on his cock and the sight of the debased freshmen in front of him finally brought him to climax. Thick ropes of cum landed across Josh’s lips, cheeks, closed eyes, and nose. Professor Radisson took a second to shimmy closer and deposit the last few drips of cum directly into Josh’s panting mouth.

“Ho-ly Jesus. Fuck yeah, swallow for the camera, baby,” Radisson rasped out and then groaned painfully as Josh absently swallowed and licked at his lips.

Josh felt like he had exited his body and was now floating through a warm bath. The wetness on his face and the salty, musky taste in his mouth did little to break his rapturous reverie. Mind completely blank and hazy, Josh let Professor Radisson run his finger along his cheek and chin, collecting deposits of cum and guiding them into Josh’s panting mouth. He drew in huge lungfuls of air in between swallowing spit and tears and semen.

Radisson eventually used a tissue to start smearing the body fluids around on Josh’s face and it was uncomfortable enough for Josh to notice and take over the cleaning process. As he gently wiped cum away from his eyelashes, the professor’s words finally caught up with Josh’s orgasm-dumbed mind, he gaped up at Radisson and the damning evidence in his hand.

“You were filming?!”

“Consider it a little bit of incentive to keep quiet about all this business, hmm? I’d hate for my personal accounts to get hacked while I’m under investigation and have this little gem turn up all over the internet.”

Professor Radisson set his phone down and nonchalantly tucked himself back into his pants. He smiled blandly down at Josh.

“You son of a bitch,” the venom at which the words flew out of his own mouth surprised Josh, but Radisson just looked annoyed.

“You’re terribly grumpy for someone who just came.” 

Radisson tapped his foot once on the damning wet spot on the front of Josh’s pants and then settled that same foot on Josh’s chest and pushed him backward off of his knees and away from the desk.

“Now make yourself useful and get out of my office.”

Josh took a little too much pleasure in slamming the door shut as hard as he could behind him as he stormed out, but it didn’t entirely get rid of the feeling of lustful humiliation that clung to him the rest of the week.

  
  
  


~~~ 

The next class was almost unbearable to wait for, but Josh persevered. The lecture itself was normal until the very end when Professor Radisson finished whatever point he had been making and then smiled up at the class. 

“I have some great news to share with everyone, if you all could wait just a minute before escaping,” there was some soft laughter behind him and Josh couldn’t stop himself from frowning, “Some of your classmates have expressed some concern about their grade point average and made some very… persuasive arguments. I have decided to open up an extra credit opportunity for this class only.”

An excited murmur broke out among the class before being quieted by an amused look from Professor Radisson. It felt like an invisible weight had been lifted off of Josh’s shoulders. If his sacrifice also helped out the others in his class, then maybe the whole ordeal will have been worth more in the end. Josh viciously pushed down any other feelings he had about the matter and the memory of heat building, shame burning away with need-

“This extra credit assignment will be worth points towards your grade percentage, so if you’re just a few points off of the next letter grade, that means you could finish this class with an A instead of just a B+.”

“How many points is it though?” called out a voice from the back of the lecture hall.

Professor Radisson smiled, but the curl of his lips made the hairs on the back of Josh’s neck stand up.

“It will be worth three percentage points overall. This means, for example, if you had a 77 in the class, you’d finish with an 80.”

His gaze traveled across the room of students before he locked eyes with Josh; his smile grew cruel. 

“And that’s all that you need to do to earn it.”

Josh felt all the blood drain from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Ratman, no need to do him dirty like that.
> 
> Also I literally stole the over-arcing idea of this fic from another erotic story I came across in my… ehm, research, but the words and order are mine even if it would be better to have not written them down lol
> 
> Can you believe I meant to publish this for Valentine's Day 2020?? It's been half-finished since then!!!
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And a BIG thank you to Inky_Blackheart again for being a wonderful beta! Please leave your thots and prayers in the comments below, they are tasty little dopamine snacks for my garbo brain  
> Have a great Valentine's Day!


End file.
